Contemporary propeller-driven aircraft have their airframes designed for a variety of conditions including airspeed, weight, thrust, etc. In a conventional propeller-driven aircraft with a flat-rated maximum horsepower, propeller efficiency, and therefore thrust, drops rapidly as airspeed increases.